Die Flügel der Freiheit
by MJLCoyoteStarrk
Summary: In 850 mankind became aware of a terrible truth: some Titans could disguise themselves as humans. Yet some knew because of events during one of the military's best-kept secrets from almost twenty years before: the Fourth Long-Range Expedition. The time has come for those events to be told for the key to the future lies in the past.
1. Prologue: The Notebook

**Die Flügel der Freiheit**

**Prologue: The Notebook**

_The ancient tree groans and the giant breaks loose;_

_Still standing, the ash Yggdrasill trembles._

-Vōluspá (The Prophecy)

_It spoke…the Titan spoke. It's impossible…it produced words that had meaning._

"What do you think?"

Commander Erwin Smith looked up from the weathered notebook he was reading. He had made his way delicately through the pages, making sure to read as much as he could, which wasn't that much since the sun dried some of the pages to the point to where many were nearly impossible to hold in place and rains caused entire pages to become illegible. However, it was the last couple of pages that had caught his attention and he had been re-reading them when Captain Levi interrupted him.

He looked at the dark haired man who was sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk. Erwin was not surprised to see that his arms were crossed and that his eyes were following the dust particles that the sunlight revealed floating down to the desk.

_It must be taking him a lot of effort not to take off his ascot and start dusting the entire room,_ Erwin thought.

Most members of the Survey Corps knew that Levi was a clean-freak, but very few had any idea of just how much of a clean-freak he was. Levi often times made his squad use the 3-D maneuvering gear to wash the outside the headquarters' windows and would have them clean a single plate at least five times before he deemed it clean. However, even though Levi couldn't stand a filthy living space he could handle being splattered with Titan blood (so long as he could clean it off at the first opportune moment).

"It would appear that Ilse's sacrifice has uncovered something useful about the Titans," Erwin replied, making sure not to betray anything. "It would appear that the Titans can achieve some level of intelligence."

"If that's the case then we may have to be more cautious in our expeditions," Levi replied.

"If there are to be more expeditions it will be to reclaim Wall Maria," Erwin said. He turned his attention to the bespectacled woman sitting next to Levi.

"Squad Leader Zoë, what are your thoughts about what Ilse reported?"

Hange Zoë folded her hands in front of her and smiled.

"It would be intriguing to find the Titan she encountered. Think of the things we can learn from it."

"I don't think that was what the Commander was asking about," Levi said.

"Well, it does support my theory that Titans can evolve. Think of the possibilities if we found one that could actually communicate with us." Her eyes widened and Erwin noticed drool beginning to trail out of one corner of her mouth. Levi scowled in disgust when he saw the drool and took out his handkerchief.

"Wipe your mouth," he said. Hange took the handkerchief and wiped at the drool. "And make sure you clean it before returning it to me."

"Sorry about that," she said. "I guess the thought of actually communicating with a Titan got me a little excited."

Levi ignored her. Instead his focus was on the man sitting on the other side of the desk. Erwin's face maintained its stoic appearance, but Levi thought he saw something flash in Erwin's blue eyes. It could have been surprise or fear. However, Levi decided he wouldn't pursue it. He knew so little about the man who recruited him from the Capital's Underworld and Erwin would tell him about it when he was ready.

"Tell me, do you think it might reveal something about the nature of the Colossal Titan?" Erwin asked.

"Huh?" Hange asked. "I don't see how, but…"

Commander Erwin looked at the notebook and sighed.

"The Titan confused Ilse with someone named Ymir. We know that, ordinarily, Titans would devour a human. So why didn't it do so right away? Why did it greet her as though she was nobility? The only satisfactory answer is that …there might be some Titans who can become human."

Levi and Hange looked at the Survey Corps Commander, unable to say anything.

There were stories from the days before the Walls of Titans coming in human form to mountain villages and destroying the village in a single night. However, no one really took them seriously, at least no one sane.

"Commander, I think that you've been around Kitz Weilman too much," Levi said. "He hasn't exactly been in his right mind since the fall of Wall Maria and he's becoming more paranoid about Titans in human form."

"I assure you, Levi, that I have not listened to his ramblings," Erwin said. "However, even though the idea is based more in myth than reality that does not mean that I will dismiss the possibility."

"Do you think that there might be humans that can become Titans and that the Colossal Titan might be such an entity?" Hange asked. She leaned forward, eagerly waiting for his response.

Erwin remained calm, but he wondered why he brought up the idea. It had just come out of his mouth because it was at the forefront of his mind since Wall Maria fell the year before.

Still, how much should he tell them? He decided that it would be best to tell them nothing of what he knew, and at least suspected, at least not now. Humanity suffered a devastating blow and he needed all of his officers to focus on the immediate problems.

"It's possible," Erwin said. "I am certain that in the days before the first Titans emerged that no one would have thought them to be anything other than a mere legend. So, I must recognize that the idea of a Titan Shifter to be plausible."

The three sat in silence. Erwin was glad that neither pursued it any further and returned his attention to the journal.

_I don't believe it. For the first time in human history I communicated with a Titan._

Erwin reread Ilse's words and put the notebook down.

"Tell me, did my predecessor know of this?" he asked.

"We never got a chance to show it to him," Hange said. "We planned on showing it to him after we made a thorough examination of the text, but…"

She didn't need to say anything else. Shortly after they returned from that expedition, Wall Maria fell. The Survey Corps spent much of the time between the fall of Wall Maria and the failed recovery offensive trying to recover any remaining survivors trapped in the districts between Wall Maria and Wall Rose. It only made sense that they would forget about the journal, at least until now.

"Levi, Hange, you are dismissed. You did well in bringing this to my attention."

"Thank you, Commander," Hange said and stood. She closed her hands into fists and pressed the right over her heart and the left behind her back in the traditional salute.

Levi watched as Hange left. When the door closed behind her, Levi turned his attention back to Erwin.

"You know something, don't you?" Levi asked. His eyes narrowed slightly.

Erwin did not say anything. Instead he met Levi's gaze until the young Captain looked away. He stood and saluted before turning to leave.

"I suppose that you have your own secrets as well."

Erwin watched Levi leave and then sat back in his chair. He picked up Ilse's notebook again. She did well in maintaining her account of what occurred during the 34th Expedition beyond the Walls. He could see where she struggled to continue writing. He could read her terror and her pain where the words became shaky and blurred. Her handwriting told of cold nights and harsh storms where ice fell like rain. He read her journal again.

When he finished he put it down and stood up. He looked out the window and was not surprised to see Hange's squad chasing after her. It was obvious that she must have heard about a Titan spotted close to Wall Rose and was rushing off to see it. He hoped that her squad would be able to keep her from jumping off the Wall in hopes of gaining a new specimen to examine.

He sat at his desk, thinking about the consequences of the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan breaching Wall Maria. It was strange to think that the Survey Corps' main objective had changed yet again. Before it had been to map out the lands beyond the Walls in order to find any potential safe zones where humanity could move once the lands within the Walls could not sustain their numbers. Now, its purpose was to map out a course that could be used to reclaim Wall Maria.

However, the idea of Titans becoming human haunted him. He spoke it aloud, knowing that the majority of humanity would think such an idea as lunacy. He supposed that Pastor Nick and the other followers of the Wall of Faith would not think it too far-fetched. Such an idea was laughable to most, but Erwin knew otherwise. He witnessed things in his youth that would make most reconsider how they viewed the Titans.

_Was that their goal? Was their goal to infiltrate our ranks again?_

If that was the case, then maybe the events of twenty years before were nothing more than the staging of something else.

"Doctor Jaeger would know," he whispered. "Perhaps that's why he's in hiding, or perhaps…"

No, he could not see Doctor Jaeger as being a Titan Shifter himself. Such an idea was laughable and yet it was still plausible. The good doctor had disappeared shortly after the fall of Wall Maria and many were saying that he was dead. Erwin, however, did not believe Doctor Grisha Jaeger to be dead and that there was more to him than just another doctor who treated broken fingers and hangovers. Was it possible that Doctor Grisha Jaeger was himself a Titan Shifter?

_Stop it. You're becoming as paranoid as Weilman._

Erwin rubbed his forehead. It had been a long week and the responsibilities of being Commander was starting to weigh heavily on him. He wished that Keith Sadies hadn't resigned from his post as Commander of the Survey Corps and that Secondary-Commander Joshua Richards had survived the mission to retake Wall Maria. However, Richards wanted to redeem himself of his past failures and the only way he thought he could do that was to die in a battle against the Titans.

Erwin remembered standing on top of Wall Rose and watching the once proud man march out at the head of the procession of sacrificial lambs and he understood that Joshua Richards had most likely been among the first to be devoured. Of the 250,000 men and women sent out that day, less than 200 returned. None of the members of the Survey Corps sent out on the mission returned. Erwin understood the reason behind the sacrifice, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

_"A leader must be willing to make whatever sacrifices are necessary,"_ Joshua Richards told him on the night before the operation to reclaim Wall Maria was sent out. _"If the Survey Corps is to continue to be humanity's hope then I must be willing to sacrifice myself so that someone better can take command. I have failed too many times and those who died under my command died in vain. Erwin, I give you this last charge: do not let those who will die under your command die in vain."_

Erwin didn't know if he would be able to do that. However, he would be willing to make whatever sacrifices were necessary to ensure that humanity at least had a glimmer of hope. The Survey Corps understood sacrifice better than the other branches of the military. It was what made them strong enough to go beyond the Walls time and time again.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Erwin said.

The door opened and a man with sandy blonde hair and a faded goatee enter. His light green eyes were constant narrowed, giving him an exhausted look. He sniffed as he sat down.

"Mike."

"Figures," Mike Zacharias said. "I suspected that you would become my superior one day and summon me to his office just to chew me out. I guess that day finally came."

"If you're worried that I'm going to give you the more difficult assignment out of revenge for those times you always knocked me on the head then you're right," Erwin said.

"I thought that would be the case, and I'll accept whatever you throw my way. However, don't be surprised if I pass them off to my squad while I just sit on my horse and whistle a song or two."

"I would have to think that something was wrong with you if you didn't. It's what you did with us greenhorns back in the day." Erwin paused and passed the notebook that Levi handed over to him forward.

"What's this?" Mike asked as he eyed the weathered notebook.

"The words of a dead soldier. There's a section that records an encounter with an intelligent Titan."

Mike looked at the notebook, wrinkling his nose. He sighed and pulled out a flask from his jacket's inner pocket.

"I think that we could both use a drink. In the meantime, what are we going to do about this?"

"We've followed Commander Faust's order long enough and someone else needs to know what we know."

"I suppose," Mike said. "We're the only two left after all. All of the others who saw what happened nearly twenty years ago are now dead or missing. Who do you want to tell?"

"Levi suspects something, and I'm sure that our eyewitness testimony could give Hange something to think about in her research as well as bring some closure for her."

"I suppose. When did you want to talk to them?"

"Tomorrow," Erwin said. "We'll swear them to secrecy as Commander Faust did. The last thing we need is for people to panic or for the officials to order some kind of witch hunt."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" Mike asked.

Erwin remained silent for a moment, thinking about Mike's question, and sighed.

"I don't know, and I'm sure that Commander Faust didn't really know either. However, for better or worse, we obeyed that order. Even now, I'm not sure that what we did wasn't the right decision. Would it have made a difference if we did go to the King or any of the other ruling nobles? I don't think so. I think that the fall of Wall Maria would have happened anyways.

"But that's in the past. We need to focus on the present and how we can map the course of the future for our own advantage."

Mike smiled.

"Alright, Erwin, I suppose that I can get behind you on this. Just get some rest. I doubt you'll get a lot of opportunities to do so."

That night, Erwin's sleep was disturbed by dreams of memories, long suppressed, returning to the surface.

The next day, Erwin sat in his office, his hands were folded in front of him. Mike Zacharias stood to one side. The door opened and Levi and Hange entered.

"You wished to see us, Commander?" Hange asked as she took her seat.

Levi didn't say anything. He could tell that Erwin was troubled about something and wondered if it had to do with the notebook they showed him the day before.

"Yes, and thank you for coming," Erwin said as he looked at the two. "Before I begin, I must ask that you both take an oath of secrecy as far as anything that is said in this room."

Levi looked at Mike who only gave a sniff.

"Mike knows what is going to be said. In fact, we both took an oath of secrecy concerning the events I am about to share with you."

"Oh?" Levi asked. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Erwin said. He sat back. "Do I have your word that you will not tell anyone outside of this room what Mike and I are about to tell you?"

"Do you even have to ask that of me, Erwin?" Levi said.

"Of course," Hange said. "If you're swearing us to secrecy then it must be something important. I'm curious."

"Good," Erwin said. He folded his hands in front of him and watched them as he began.

**End of Prologue**

**Current Publicly Available Information 1: The Walls**

Humanity's domain is reduced to a radius of roughly 480 km (298 miles and 454 yards) that is divided by three Walls. The walls are 50 meters (about 164 feet) tall, thus making it impossible for the Titans to breach. The three Walls are named: Wall Sina (the innermost Wall), Wall Rose, and Wall Maria (the outermost Wall).

_Wall Sina:_ The districts behind Wall Sina are the least populated (roughly 200,000 at last census) and are the centers of human culture and social order. The Military Police have their central Headquarters close to the Royal Palace and the Halls of Justice, where the laws of humanity are made, and the Merchant Association has their central Guild Hall within the safety of Wall Sina. Only members of the Royal Family, nobility, and members of the Military appointed due to service of merit may inhabit the districts behind Wall Sina. The radius of Wall Sina is 250 km (155 miles and 603 yards).

_Wall Rose:_ The majority of humanity lives in the lands between Wall Sina and Wall Rose. Before the fall of Wall Maria, the districts behind Wall Rose were used for mining in the mountainous districts with some agriculture and raising livestock, but their primary resource was trade between the districts behind Wall Maria with those behind Wall Sina. After the fall of Wall Maria, Wall Rose became the new boundary for humanity. The distance of Wall Rose from Wall Sina is 130 km (80 miles and 1370 yards).

_Wall Maria:_ The outermost wall and the second least populated. Before Wall Maria was breached in 845 the districts behind Wall Maria were mostly used as farmland and raising livestock. After Wall Maria's breach, the districts behind Wall Rose had to make up the difference. The distance from Wall Maria to Wall Rose is 100 km (62 miles and 241 yards).

The order in which the Walls were built have divided scholars into two main camps:

The first camp says that Wall Sina was built first and then each Wall was made after humanity reclaimed their territory. This theory is supported by various myths surrounding the early days of the Human-Titan War, especially in the _Dämmerung der Menschheit _(the most complete record of the early years of the Human-Titan War that begins with the coming of the Titans and ends with humanity fleeing behind the Walls) and the Wall of Faith's sacred text: _Wände von Gott_.

The second camp, however, says that Wall Maria was built first and that the other two Walls were made to serve as areas of retreat for humanity should Wall Maria fall. This theory is supported by military records that date back to the fifth year of the Human-Titan War as well as the simple fact that humanity has never regained any of its territory prior to the Trost Offensive in 850.

The biggest mystery of the walls is how they were constructed. The Walls themselves appear to have been constructed from a single block of stone with only the towers built to support the gates showing to have been made by known means. Only the officials of the Walls of Faith (also called the "Church of the Walls") and members of some of the noble families truly know the story behind it.

There are rumors that an account of how the Walls were built can be found in the oldest copy of _Dämmerung der Menschheit _that is kept in the Royal Palace. Unfortunately this cannot be verified as the Royal Family has declined all access to the volume save to Church officials.

However, copies available to the public have this curious passage that may shed light on the Walls' construction:

"And the Sons of Cain were brought to the plains and there their hands made the first of humanity's havens: the Valley of Utopia. -_ Dämmerung der Menschheit_, pg. 237 (Translated by Livy Arlert in the year 786)

Then there is another passage from _Wände von Gott_ that says:

"Then God said to the Three, 'Let man's domain increase and let the Sons of Cain raise up other havens for them so that my favored creation may not die.' And the Sons of Cain obeyed and God cleansed the lands beyond the Valley of Utopia unto a hundred leagues of the Sons of Kronos so that humanity could thrive and renew their numbers."- _Wände von Gott_, 75:43-44 (Translated by Livy Arlert in the year 789)

Some scholars have maintained that the Valley of Utopia could be another name of the districts behind Wall Sina. However, the vast majority of scholars have dismissed this passage as being nothing more than wishful thinking on the authors' part, pointing out that there is no evidence of the existence of the "Sons of Cain" and that these "Sons of Cain" are little more than the equivalent of the Ancient myth of Prometheus. If that is the case then it is curious that these benefactors of humanity are ascribed to Cain since in another early human myth it is told that Cain murdered his brother out of spite.

Regardless of how the Walls came to be, this much is certain: without the Walls humanity could never have survived as long as it has.

**A.N.: The idea for this story was inspired by the Female Titan arc where Erwin Smith is revealed to suspect the existence of Titans being able to shift into humans. It got me curious of as to where such a thought could come from and the idea that perhaps there were encounters with Titan Shifters in the past struck me.**

**I will try to be as canonically faithful as I can up to Chapter 50. After that, I know that some elements and details will be different than from the manga.**

**The main story itself, which begins next chapter, takes place in the year 827. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Translation Notes:**

_**Dämmerung der Menschheit**_**: **_**Twilight of Humanity**_

_**Wände**____**von**____**Gott**_**: **_**Walls of God**_


	2. Chapter 1: Warriors

**Die Flügel der Freiheit**

**Chapter 1: Warriors**

_Sun glints on the sword of the godly warriors._

-Vōluspá (The Prophecy)

Rain fell from the grey sky, turning the paths through the village into mud. The youth stopped as the village's children jumped into the puddles, laughing. He felt sorrow knowing that those children would soon be going into training to become Warriors. When that happened there would be no more playing in the rain. Instead of joy, they would learn suffering and pain and hatred.

_They must learn to hate,_ he thought. _It's unfortunate, but the only way to survive in a cruel world is to be cruel._

He continued his way to the round stone building at the center of the village. Some of the men who were too weak or old to be Warriors paused from their daily tasks. They bowed their heads and placed a fist to their foreheads. He acknowledged their respect by returning the salute. It was only right for the castes to respect each other.

An older man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached.

"I see that the Masters summoned you," he said.

"They have," the youth replied.

The man curled his right hand in a fist and pressed it to his forehead.

"I salute one who is about to be given the Honor."

He returned the salute.

"I pray to the gods that I succeed in fulfilling the Honor."

He straightened and the man put his hands on the youth's shoulders.

"Just don't let any of the glen dwellers take the glory from you."

"The…the glen dwellers? What do they have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. The Masters don't tell us anything, but a group of the glen dwellers came with their Masters."

That was strange. Those who lived in the glens were rivals with those who lived in the mountains. They raided each other for food, livestock, stone, and metal.

_So why would they be here? Is this some kind of move for peace? Or is there another motive behind this?_

"Your father would be proud if he could see you now. I look forward to when my own daughter will be granted the Honor."

The youth brought his attention back to the man in front of him. He smiled.

"I am certain that she will perform her duty admirably when that day comes."

The man returned the smile and stood aside. The youth continued to the meet hall where the Masters waited to give him his mission. He saw that a fire was already blazing and was relieved. It was bad enough that the Meet Hall was confined, but it would have been worse if it was completely dark. He could hear voices from within.

"You mountain dwellers have strange habits. While you like to meet under a roof, we prefer to meet under Father Sky."

"If you wanted to meet under the sky then you should have been the one to be host."

"Yes, but then we would not have been guaranteed safe conduct."

The youth knew what they were talking about. The glen folk had odd customs and were complaining that his village wasn't accommodating them. Didn't they know that the host didn't have to obey the whims of their guests if they didn't want to? They were guests and the guests should obey their host's rules and respect the customs.

"That's enough arguing. One stands without awaiting permission to enter," an older voice said from within. "Whoever comes to us may enter."

The youth took a deep breath and entered. He looked around, making sure to stand firm and not let his nerves betray him. He could feel the eyes of those assembled look at him. He looked straight ahead, to the statue of the Sleeping God at the far end of the room.

"Come closer," someone said.

The youth stepped forward and stopped at the edge of the fire pit. He knelt and placed a fist on his forward and bowed low.

"I answer the Masters' calling. How may I be of service?"

"You can be of service by standing up," an old crone said. "Let's have a look at you."

He stood.

"Aye, ye have yer father's face, but do ye remember it?" a man with a heavy black beard decorated with silver rings asked.

"I do. He fulfilled the Honor and I wish to follow in his steps."

"That's all well and good," a man clad in a sheepskin coat, signifying him as one of the glen folk, said. His bald head was decorated with blue tattoos and he rubbed his thin reddish beard in thought. "However, I wonder if you picked the right one. He's just a boy, fresh out of his training. We gave you someone who, while still young, has proven himself to his clan."

"Is that so? I bet he served your clan by raiding what few fields we have," the black-bearded man said.

"No, we sent him to face our true foe, and he killed many of them," a woman with fiery red hair streaked with white said. "He's one of the best we have and we granted him his title as a Warrior."

"Then this young Warrior will be perfect. By the time he is able to join the ranks of our foe, your man will be old enough to be some kind of Warrior for them," an old man whose eyes were milky white said. He stood and raised a hand. "I beseech you, in the Sleeping God's secret name, do not let this opportune moment pass us by."

"I see," the third Master of the glen folk said. He brushed back a stray strand of golden brown hair from his face and stood. "You're right. The Elder bade us to work together and we shall. We have already sent our agent to infiltrate their ranks so that the plan may go unnoticed. It would be suspicious if both were to enter at the same time."

"A wise choice," the crone said. She turned to the bearded man. "Show this young man which of their ranks he is to infiltrate."

The bearded man grunted and reached into his shirt. He brought out a faded piece of brown cloth and held it out for the young man to see. On it was the hateful symbol of their true foe: a pair of wings, one side white and the other a dark blue on a silver-grey field.

"The Wall dwellers continue to send these vultures out, as though hoping that they will find a way to take our lands from us," the bearded man said. "If they merely remained behind their Walls then we would not be doing this. We would let them live like thralls, but they wish to become Masters."

The youth did not say anything. He looked at the cloth, feeling hatred rise in him.

"They are thieves and murderers," the red-haired woman said. "Yet, that alone would not be enough reason for us to work with you."

"Aye, and it's not enough reason for us to grant ye safe passage," the bearded man said. "The Elder told us to work with ye and not against ye. We obey the Elder for he is the voice of the Sleeping God."

"May his dreams never end," the crone said.

"May his dreams never end," the others echoed.

The youth kept on his knees until he felt strong hands grab hold of his shoulders.

"Do ye have just cause not to be granted the Honor?" the bearded man asked.

"No," the youth said.

"Not even your kin?" the crone asked.

"My kin's needs shall be seen to, for the clan that looks after the needs of each other is like a bundle of sticks: hard to break."

"Wisely put," the old man said. "If hill and glen can work together then it may very well herald the end of our foe."

"When shall I meet my comrade from the glen?" the youth asked. He looked to the three Masters from the glen clan.

"When they are ready," the red-haired woman said. She reached into a small pocket sown into her sheepskin skirt and brought out a ring of black iron. "The Elder gave this to me to give to you, chosen of the hill clan. Though our clans are enemies, in this we are united. We woke from the nightmare and we are the stronger for it."

"We are the stronger," the youth said and accepted the ring. He looked at it. It was an ordinary ring, but he knew that hidden inside was a barb that he could use should he need to. His thumb rubbed the two runes engraved on it: Thurs and Tyr.

"The Honor shall be bestowed on you," the old man said. "First, hear our words and engrave them on your heart and mind."

"The Walls have stood for nearly a hundred years, but soon, the Walls that guard the cattle will fall," the bearded man said.

"When that occurs, the Sleepers shall descend upon all living things like a flood and the lands shall be stained with their blood," the old woman said. "Only the Awakened shall remain strong."

"The Awakened shall rise up and become as gods of the land, ruling over the weak," the old man said.

"However, to ensure that our rule is not threatened, we must ensure that there are none who could withstand us. If our clan brings down the Walls then the other clans will have no choice but to kneel before us for they follow the ways of strength and honor. However, the race of man does not have that same obligation," the red haired woman said. "The Winged Ones are their only true warriors. Their wings and their claws kill our brethren."

"They desire to take what is ours," the man with golden brown hair said, "and make the strong serve the weak."

"They must not succeed," the bald man said. "They must be destroyed."

"You are to shatter the sword of those who would take our lands away from us," the old man said.

"Ye are to break their wings," the bearded man said.

"You are to shatter their hope," the old woman said.

"The Honor given you is to do infiltrate this Survey Corp and destroy it from within," the old man said. "Do you hear and will you obey?"

"I hear and will obey," the youth said. He put on the ring of black iron to show that he was now bound to fulfill the Honor or die in the attempt.

"You are becoming a true Warrior of our clan," the old man said. He put a gnarled hand on the youth's shoulder.

_No,_ the youth thought as he looked at the ring on his finger. _I am a true Warrior._

_**Behind Wall Rose- Cadet Training Academy Five- 827**_

The instructors walked along the stone wall overlooking the practice yard of Training Academy Five. Below, the cadets of the 81st class from each of the Academy's seven branches were sparring. The sounds of wood against wood reached them.

"It's not as magnificent as steel on steel," one of the instructors said.

"No, but they're not quite ready for those weapons just yet," another said. He placed his hands behind his back. "Cadet-Commander Lafayette has taught his class well," he pointed to where the cadets from Academy One were sparring against those from Academy Four. "It amazes me just how much those who are closest to the Titans are willing to do the work."

"I can't say that I blame them," the other instructor said as he looked at the cadets from Academy One. "Most of them want to get to the Interior and to do that they have to become members of the Military Police."

"I wonder what they'll make of it if they get there. I've heard that the Military Police has become lax lately."

"It is unfortunate. I don't even see the cadets from Academy Seven here. I bet they think they're too good to spar with the children of commoners and farmers."

"True, but I suppose they're being forced not to attend these exercises for the sake of the nobility. Nobles usually don't want to have their children get dirty."

"Well, by the looks of it, these cadets are getting plenty dirty."

The other instructor nodded and continued to survey the cadets below.

_**Erwin Smith**_

"Had enough?"

Erwin Smith looked at the girl standing over him, tossing the practice wooden blade she took from him in the air and catching it. She smiled down at him as she brushed a stray strand of black hair from her forehead.

"Did you really have to be so rough, Dianne?" he asked as he got up. He brushed off the dirt from his uniform pants and jacket. His blonde hair was somewhat disheveled, but it wasn't too bothersome for him.

"Yeah, the Commandant's watching," she said and gestured to where Willhelm Lafayette walked among the cadets, making sure no one was slacking off. His green eyes seemed to only look ahead, but it was as though they saw everything. "I can't go easy on you."

"Sometimes I think that you just like trying to put me in the infirmary," Erwin said. He held out his hand for the practice blade. "Shall we have another go? I think that this time I might actually get a blow in before you send me on my back."

"In your dreams," Dianne Chasse said and threw the wooden practice blade at him. Erwin caught it and adjusted his grip.

Erwin got into an offensive stance, eyeing his opponent who only stood with arms crossed.

"Do you need a moment or should I just put you out of your misery?" she asked.

"Don't underestimate me," Erwin replied.

"Oh, I'll make sure not to. I'll just…"

"Switch partners!" Willhelm Lafayette shouted.

"Great," Erwin muttered.

"Don't pretend to be disappointed," Dianne said. "You know that I would have whooped your ass again."

"Yeah right," Erwin said and looked around. "I wonder where Roland is."

"Well, he was sparring with Lionel," Dianne said. "Why?"

"I'm just worried. He's not exactly the strongest person here and he's been having problems with the rasping-breath lately," Erwin said.

Dianne felt troubled. Roland Fer grew up with them and they knew how bad his health could be, especially when the weather started getting cold. His weakness made him an easy target for some of their less favorable classmates who saw it their duty to pick at him the way that some birds were known to peck at the weaker members of their flock. Dianne and Erwin, however, saw it a duty to protect their friend the best they could.

"What the hell's this? Why do I have to get stuck with a weakling?"

Dianne and Erwin turned towards the voice, afraid that Roland got stuck with Alexander Lauro, one of the most vain and cruel cadets in Academy Four. However, the tall blonde boy was not facing their friends. Instead, Alexander was facing a lanky boy who stood about Erwin's height and looked no older than fourteen with mousy brown hair that was in tangles. Erwin thought he recognized the cadet from some of their training courses, but couldn't be sure.

"At least it's not Roland," Erwin said. However, the way that Alexander and his crew were looking at the boy made him think of carrion birds circling a dying beast.

"Come on, Alex," one of Alexander's hangers-on said. "Show this mouse your talons."

"Why should I bother? This kid looks like he can't even fight his way out of a frayed cloth bag even if he wanted to."

The cadet only looked at his boots, his face flushing with embarrassment and rage. Erwin could understand that emotion since Alexander Lauro liked to taunt the other cadets who weren't in his group of boot-lickers. However, Erwin also understood that Alexander liked displays of weakness from others and would continue to harass those who showed any sign.

"He won't leave him alone now," Erwin said. He looked away from the group and saw that Roland Fer was sparring with a taller boy who was already developing strong muscles. Erwin smiled. Roland was fortunate to get paired with Adolphus, who was sure to get in the top five graduates of Academy Four's class. Even though Adolphus was stronger and more capable than the other cadets he made it a habit to lower himself to his opponent's level and work up, bringing them up with him.

He turned away, ready to go to his new sparring partner, a young boy with hawk-like features and black hair, when he heard a squawk of pain followed by laughter. He turned and saw Alexander standing triumphant over the cadet, pressing the boy's face in the dirt.

"Three," Alexander said as he lifted his foot off the cadet's head. "Looks like I win."

He kicked the cadet in the stomach, causing the boy to curl into a ball to protect himself from the oncoming blows. Alexander relished the look of pain on the boy's face and it spurred him on to continue the rain of blows. Erwin looked around, trying to see if Commander Lafayette was nearby, but didn't see him.

"Fucking prick," the boy with hawk-like features said. "He waited until the Instructors were out of sight."

"What?" Erwin looked at the wall surrounding the exercise court and saw that the boy was right. The Instructors were gone. They had moved on to survey some of the other cadets and Alexander waited patiently. "Where's our instructor? He should be here."

"He went to survey some of the newer cadets," the boy said. "He won't be back for a while and by that time it'll be over."

"Damn it," Erwin muttered and made his way through the growing circle of cadets.

He was about to walk into the makeshift arena when one of Alexander's hangers-on grabbed him.

"Where do yuh think yer goin'?"

Erwin didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled it off him.

"Hey, hey, it's none of yer business," the boy said, frightened.

"I'm making it my business," Erwin muttered.

He rushed forward and pushed Alexander. The look of surprise on Alexander's face filled Erwin with a sense of triumph. For a moment he thought that Alexander was going to fall to the ground, but was disappointed when that didn't happen. Instead, Alexander's reflexes kicked in and he was able to maintain his balance. He looked at Erwin, eyes blazing with anger.

"Hey! Why would you do that?"

"The cadet was down," Erwin said. "He was disarmed."

"So? He was my opponent."

"Oh, I thought I heard you say that he was too weak to even bother with."

Alexander blinked in surprise and then smiled.

"I don't remember. Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. What's he to you anyways, Erwin? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"He's a cadet, like you and me. He's risking his neck just like the rest of us."

"Tch, I don't need a lecture from you Erwin."

"Perhaps an ass-kicking will do you better," someone else said.

Erwin turned and was surprised to see Adolphus standing next to him, arms crossed. He could make out a scar that ran form his right brow and ended just below his shortly-cropped black hair. Alexander looked at the taller boy and frowned. Erwin knew that there were only two people who could frighten Alexander Lauro into submission and Adolphus was one of them. Alexander looked to his crew but found that he would not be getting help from them.

"Hey now, Adolphus," Alexander said, smiling. "I was only playing with him. It's not my fault he fell down."

Adolphus looked at the cadet who was starting to cry from the pain. He looked back at Alexander.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to continue kicking him like some kind of dog, does it?"

"What's it to you? He's a weakling. He's a coward. If he can't handle it then he should just drop out and leave."

"Oh, since when do we feel that it's our duty to weed out those who can't handle it and force them to leave?" Dianne asked as she stepped up beside Erwin.

Alexander looked at her and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, three against one," he said. "That's so noble of you, so courageous and gallant." He looked at his group again and saw that none were coming to render him any aid.

"No, it'll be one against one," Erwin said. "You can even choose who you want to kick your ass. How does that sound?"

"Fucking nobodies," Alexander snarled. "You're all a bunch of nobodies and you'll end up becoming nobodies if you continue to help out the weak."

"I thought you wanted to become Military Police," Adolphus said. "Isn't that one of their duties: to protect those who can't protect themselves?"

Alexander didn't say anything. Instead, he pointed to each of them.

"You'll pay. If you touch me, I'll make you pay."

"Now you're sounding like a little girl," Dianne said. She put her hands together in a rather prissy manner and raised her voice until it sounded like something that only a spoiled brat would make. "If you hurt me, I'll tell Daddy. You don't dare to hurt Daddy's little Princess."

The others began to laugh and Alexander's face became red. He turned and stalked away. Seeing that there would be no fight, the other cadets made their way back into sparring positions.

"Hey, thanks for backing me up," Erwin said.

"Not a problem," Adolphus said. "When I saw what was going on, I knew I had to step in. My father always told me that a true soldier helps out even when no one else will."

Erwin didn't say anything to that. Instead he turned to Dianne.

"I thought for sure you would be here sooner."

"You were doing fine by yourself," she said and shrugged. "I only came in when it appeared that embarrassing him would be the only solution to end it."

"Anyways, I better get back to your friend," Adolphus said. "He wanted to get into it to, but I couldn't let him." He leaned forward and whispered, "His breathing was starting to get too shallow and I didn't want him to have another rasping fit."

"Thanks," Erwin said.

He looked at Erwin and then to Dianne. His eyes dropped for a moment.

"Well, I need to get back to practice."

"We should do the same," Erwin said. He looked at the cadet who was on his knees and was surprised to see the boy with hawk-like features kneeling next to him.

"I'm not a coward," the cadet muttered.

The other boy didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at Erwin.

"I suppose I should thank you for helping him," he said.

"It's not a problem. What's your name?"

"I'm Matthias Seabhac," the boy with the hawk-like features said, "and this is Iapetus Laoch."

"I'm Erwin Smith. It's nice to meet…" He stopped when he saw Iapetus Laoch still looking in the direction that Alexander went.

"I'm not a coward. I'm not a coward," he muttered.

_**Central Military Police Headquarters-Royal Plaza**_

Wolfgang Faust, Commander of the Survey Corps, looked out the window at the Royal Palace with dark grey eyes.

He was a thin man of average height. His black hair was starting to become grey in areas. His nose looked to have been broken many times before and a scar ran down from the left side of his forehead to the corner of his left eye. His hands were rough and his thin face looked to have been a constant victim of sun and rain.

"I never get tired of that view," Boniface Wilde, Commander of the Military Police, said before taking a sip of tea.

Boniface had a round face and his dark brown hair was starting to lighten at the temples. His flush round face and the growing bulge of his stomach spoke of a man well-fed on rich food. His hands were soft. His green eyes were more focused on the table before him than on his guest.

"I see that you're as ambitious as ever," Wolfgang said. "It's too bad his majesty didn't appoint you to head the Royal Guard."

"True, but I can't complain with my current position."

"I suppose you can't. I'm sure that his majesty, if not his heir, will grant you a lordship for your years of faithful service when you retire." Wolfgang gestured to Boniface's shirt. "I see that you've gotten softer since I last saw you."

Boniface looked at the bulge of his stomach and laughed.

"Well, that's what happens when you eat well. You, however, have gotten thinner. Then again, I suppose that's what happens when you spend a lot of time outside of the Walls."

Wolfgang frowned and took a sip of tea. Boniface noticed and his eyes fell.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't joke about such things. Sometimes I forget that while I'm in here, maintaining law and order in the districts, you're out there fighting against the Titans."

"You haven't changed much since our days as cadets at Training Academy Four."

"Perhaps, but you haven't changed much yourself. You always felt that the Military Police was beneath you despite that they only take the top ten cadets from each Academy. I could never really understand why."

Wolfgang sighed and took another sip of tea.

"It's because the Military Police turn sharp blades into dull blades. So far, I haven't seen anything to refute that observation."

Boniface glared at Wolfgang and he put down his tea cup. He folded his hands in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Military Police isn't being properly maintained to handle any kind of combat."

"Why do you think that the Military Police only accept the top ten cadets from each class?" Boniface demanded. "They can supervise themselves. They have the training, why should they need more?"

"They need continuous training to keep them sharp. Don't you understand that?" Wolfgang said. His anger was rising again.

_Just calm down,_ Wolfgang thought, _it won't do any good to start yelling._

"So, you see the cadets as being blades," Boniface said. "Well, let me tell you something about these 'blades.' If you use a blade enough times then it will break and none of these blades want to be broken. That's why they struggle to become one of the top ten cadets. They want to remain on a shelf, safe from harm. Others want to be put in a more prominent position, of course, and how can they do that if they're being used to butcher meat?"

Wolfgang shook his head.

"I think that I understand," he said. "They just want to survive."

"Ah, it's good to know that your mind hasn't softened with old age, old friend," Boniface said and took another sip of tea. "I do hate it when we argue. It ruins the tea."

"It was my fault. You asked me a question and I should have been more tactful with my response," Wolfgang said.

"I doubt that you would have succeeded. You were never really tactful when it came to answering questions."

Wolfgang chuckled.

"I suppose that's why I didn't graduate in the top ten," he said.

"Oh, I can think of other reasons," Boniface said. "That temper of yours was one of them. I remember when you actually hit our instructor in the nose on the first day."

"Don't remind me. I can still feel the beating I received from that."

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

Wolfgang set his teacup down and stood.

"I'm afraid that I must be getting back to headquarters. I have a report yet to file concerning the last expedition."

"Oh, did you find something new about the Titans?" Boniface asked, not sounding interested.

"I'm afraid not. However, we were able to map out more of the lands to the south-east. I need to make sure that Central Headquarters have our findings so that they can update their records."

"If you see Darius, don't forget to send him my regards. I would hate it if he became Commander-in-Chief and we weren't on at least some kind of friendly term."

"Are you hoping that if Darius Zackly becomes Commander-in-Chief then you might get assigned to the Military Council?"

"Wolfgang, you wound me. I would never use my friendships solely to climb the ladder. If I did then I wouldn't continue inviting you for tea." Boniface turned to the grandfather clock and frowned. "I'm afraid that I must be going as well. I have a meeting with members of the Merchants' Guild. One of their warehouses was robbed and I need to make a report of what goods were stolen."

Wolfgang frowned as he stood. This was the third time he heard of inventory being stolen from the Merchant's Guild warehouses. He would have to give instructions to the Quartermasters and the inventory teams to keep a close watch on their supplies and equipment. The last thing they needed was to find out that they were ill-equipped before heading out on an expedition.

"It seems that they've been having a lot of missing inventory lately," Wolfgang said. "One would think that the Military Police should be able to handle simple guard duty. It makes the military look incompetent."

"I know, but these things still happen. Perhaps we should check their floorboards to see if any of them are not nailed down properly. Maybe that's how the thieves are getting in."

"Perhaps," Wolfgang said as he opened the door. "Shall we meet again next week for tea or will you be too busy?"

"I'll send a message to you," Boniface said. "But, I don't think anything too serious will come up before then."

"Well, I wish you luck in your duties," Wolfgang said before closing the door behind him.

The members of the Military Police in the hall saluted him as he passed. He examined each one as he passed. Many of them slouched and others did not have their uniforms properly cleaned. He was disgusted to see that one had an old stain on his jacket and another looked to be still intoxicated with the faint aroma of cheap alcohol hovering over him like an unseen halo.

_They're all dull blades,_ he thought.

_**Quarry Behind Wall Maria**_

Grisha Jaeger continued to press the bandage as hard as he could as Doctor Lucius Theus tried to clean out the gash in the man's side with boiling wine. The other quarry workers looked on, unable to do anything but stare at the dying man. The man rasped and blood trickled from his mouth. He had been like that ever since he was dragged from beneath the rockslide that nearly buried him. The three other men in his work crew were already dead, their bodies laid out for burial.

"Grisha, how's his vitals?" Doctor Theus asked, not looking up from the wound that continued to seep dark red blood.

Grisha placed two fingers on the man's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Not good," Grisha replied. "It's weak…very weak."

"I see," Doctor Theus said and sighed. He looked at his assistant. "I'm afraid it won't do any good. His internal injuries are too dire and I'm afraid that both of his lungs are too badly damaged and that a sliver of bone may have lodged in his heart."

"So are we just going to give up?" Grisha asked. He clenched his teeth and went to the gaping wound. "I won't let this man die. I won't."

"Grisha," Doctor Theus said, "it won't do any good." However, the doctor stood aside. He understood that his assistant was determined to save this man. It was best that he learned the hard way that one cannot save everyone. He dipped his hands in the water bucket, cleaning his hands of the man's blood.

The other quarry workers looked aside. They knew that there was no saving the man lying on the wooden bench. Some bowed their heads in prayer for his soul. Others walked away, returning to their work.

Grisha Jaeger did all that he could to save the man, but in the end the man died.

"I failed," Grisha whispered as Doctor Theus, his mentor, covered the body with a dirty cloth. His black hair, tied back with a green ribbon, clung to his skull from the sweat. The leather apron he wore was stained with drying blood. "I failed."

"Neither of us could have saved him," the older doctor said as he wiped the blood off his gold-rim glasses with a clean cloth.

"Then why did you let me continue to try to save him?"

"It's because you needed to understand it for yourself. You need to see what death looks like so that you can recognize it the next time," Doctor Theus said as he put on his dark blue coat. He looked at his young assistant. "Clean yourself. I'll put away the equipment."

"Yes sir," Grisha said. He plunged his hands into the bucket of water, already turned a deep red from the blood, and did the best to wash them clean.

_**Cadet Training Academy Five-Visitor Barracks**_

"I'm not kidding," Roland Fer said as he sat down with Erwin and Dianne. "He said that I'm actually improving and that I may have a good chance of being able to complete training."

When they first arrived at training, very few believed that Erwin Smith, who was already developing into a broad-shouldered adult, and Roland Fer, who was still lanky with few muscles to speak of and who needed to wear glasses in order to aid his vision, were the same age. Many also couldn't believe that Dianne Chasse, who was not only one of the best cadets in the class but also a beautiful young woman, was actually friends with the two.

"That's good to hear," Dianne said as she put stirred the broth and sighed. "No meat today," she declared.

Erwin and Roland let out equal sighs of despair. It had been over two weeks since they saw any meat in the broth given at supper. Erwin tore a bit of the drying bread and dipped it in the broth. He looked at the other tables and saw that others were disappointed in not getting any meat. He couldn't see Alexander anywhere or hear him whining about the food. That was probably for the best.

"I bet Alexander's in hiding," Roland said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't see it."

"It's alright," Erwin said. "Besides, it doesn't seem to hit you as hard or often as it did before. Maybe you're outgrowing it."

"You think so?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, and I mean you passed the physical you were required to have before coming here," Erwin said. "That means that the physician probably thought that strengthening your lungs would help."

"That's right," Roland said and put a spoonful of broth in his mouth.

Erwin was glad to see that his friend was getting back to his usual cheerful self. He looked at Dianne and saw that she was looking out of the corner of her eye, frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said. "I thought I saw someone looking at us through the window."

"Maybe it's Alexander, plotting on how to get back at us," Erwin said.

"Maybe," she said, returning to her supper.

_**Adolphus**_

Adolphus lowered his head from the window, his heart pounding. He knew that he should be having his meal, but he couldn't eat with her so nearby. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw and here he was acting like some love-sick fool.

"I got to get a grip on myself," he whispered. "She's just a girl. She's just a girl."

He banged his head against the side of the mess hall and sighed. Who was he kidding? She wasn't just a girl. She was an amazing girl. She was strong and wasn't afraid to face-down anyone who deserved it.

"What are you doing out here, Adolphus? Shouldn't you be eating?"

Adolphus turned and saw Commander Lafayette standing in the entrance to the alley between the mess hall and one of the barracks.

"I'm sorry sir, I was…"

"I didn't come here to hear your excuses, cadet," Willhelm Lafayette said. "I have a message to you from your father. You forgot to write him again."

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just…"

"I told you already that I didn't come to hear any of your excuses, cadet. I'm only doing this because I owe him. Make sure that you write your father and let him know that instructors and Commanders are not mailmen."

"I'll let him know, sir," Adolphus said as he took the envelope.

"Just be sure to give it to the clerk in the morning and he'll make sure that a messenger gets it to him. If I have to fetch it for you then I swear to the Walls that I'll make you run ten laps outside of Wall Maria. Do I make myself clear, cadet?"

"Yes sir."

Adolphus watched as Willhelm walked away. He opened the envelope and read the message.

_**Iapetus Laoch**_

Iapetus watched from his perch on the top bunk as the male cadets entered the barracks. He noticed that most of them barely had enough energy to get into the bunks after the day's practice and they would most likely be even more fatigued after tomorrow.

"Only two more days of this and we'll be able to go back to our normal barracks," Matthias said from beside him.

Iapetus looked at the cadet.

"Yeah, and then it won't be so crowded."

"Why did you let that asshole beat you like that? I've seen you in the practice yard and you're better than that."

"He took me by surprise and I…I got angry at myself for not seeing it coming. If it wasn't for Erwin…" he trailed off. "Look, can we just drop it?"

"Sure," Matthias said as he lay back in the bunk. "What do you think your family will say when they see you in a uniform?"

"What makes you think that I'll stay?" Iapetus asked.

"Oh, you'll stay just to spite that pompous prick."

"I just hope he gets in the top ten so that he can go with his first choice."

"Don't you want to get in to the Military Police?"

Iapetus looked at Matthias and shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't think I'm top ten cadet material. What about you?"

"I don't really know. I heard that working for the Garrison isn't so bad."

"What about the Survey Corps?"

"The Survey Corps?" Matthias asked in surprise. "Hardly anyone wants to join them because not too many people have a death wish."

"I heard that Erwin wants to join up," another cadet said as he climbed in and crawled to a spot closest to the wall. Matthias looked at Iapetus and shrugged as if to say, _"There you go. What did I tell you?"_

Iapetus didn't say anything. Instead he looked to where Erwin sat with a lanky boy wearing glasses laughing with two other boys in their bunk. He felt a wave of sorrow come over him. There was no one else from his home, save for Matthias who agreed to come with him. He never realized just how lonely a person could feel while surrounded by so many others.

_It must be easy for him,_ Iapetus thought as he looked at Erwin._ I wonder how he does it._

"Hey, Matthias."

"What?"

"Thanks for coming with me. I don't think I would do so well if I was just surrounded by complete strangers."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

_**Erwin Smith**_

Erwin sat in one of the top bunks with Roland, Nile Dok, and Hannes and recounted the tale of the day.

"She did not," Hannes said as he took a swig from the small bottle they smuggled out of the officer's barracks.

"She did," Roland said. "I heard it myself. She actually said that he was whining like a little girl."

"Man, that must have hurt," Nile Dok said as he grabbed the bottle from Hannes. "And don't hog all of it, Hannes. You haven't joined the Garrison yet."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm aiming for the Military Police, just like you," Hannes said.

"Hannes, if you were aiming for the Military Police then you would be working harder in your studies," Nile said before sniffing the bottle. "I know that you flunked the practical exam in the proper use of firearms."

"I did not. That rifle was absolutely inaccurate. It must have been a problem with the barrel or the grooves."

"The only problem with that rifle was that you were using it," Erwin said. He looked around and frowned. "I wonder why Alexander isn't here yet."

"He's probably hiding somewhere, pouting," Hannes said as he took the bottle away from Nile before he could even take a sip. Nile glared at Hannes and took the bottle back.

Erwin frowned. He somehow doubted it. Knowing Alexander, he was probably coming up with a plan to get back at Erwin, Adolphus, and Dianne. He just didn't know what.

The door to the barracks opened and heads turned.

"Shit, hide it," Hannes whispered and Nile had time to hide the bottle in a crack between the bunk and the wall.

Erwin looked at the men who entered and was not surprised to see Alexander Lauro standing with the Cadet Commander's second-in-command, Sebastian Pryce, whose stony expression made everyone feel nervous. Suddenly, Erwin realized where Alexander had been all day. He was waiting to talk to the head of the Cadet Academy and he had a good idea about what.

"That's him," Alexander said. "He's the one."

All eyes turned to Erwin who sighed as he climbed down the bunk before anyone could order him to.

"Alright, what am I supposed to have done now?" Erwin asked.

"Are you Cadet Roland Fer?" Sebastian asked. His dark brown eyes had no warmth to them.

Erwin straightened. He couldn't have heard right. He looked at Alexander who smiled at him.

_That fucking prick,_ Erwin thought.

"Sir, whatever he told you, Roland Fer had nothing to do with it. He wasn't involved in any way."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that Roland Fer does not have health problems that could endanger his life and the life of fellow cadets?"

Erwin's jaw dropped. He looked at Alexander and realized exactly what Alexander did.

"Sir, the physicians passed Roland Fer. They deemed him fit for…"

"They physicians behind Wall Maria may have deemed him fit, but most of them are amateurs who don't even know how to remove a splinter," Sebastian said. "I will have the official medical department look at him and see if he is fit to continue duty or not."

"He…he is fit," Erwin said. He looked up and saw Roland looking down.

Sebastian Pryce looked up and frowned.

"Are you Roland Fer?" he asked.

Roland swallowed hard and nodded.

"I need you to come with me, cadet. Don't worry. You did nothing wrong, nor are you in trouble."

Roland looked at Erwin and he could tell that his friend was probably starting to struggle for breath. However, Erwin had to hand it to his friend as he came down the ladder. He did not show any signs of what he must be going through.

Sebastian Pryce placed a hand on Roland's shoulder as he escorted him out of the barracks. Alexander looked at Erwin and smiled.

"I told you I'd make you pay," he said as he went to one of the emptier bunks.

_**The Warrior**_

The Warrior could not sleep. Instead he looked at the wooden ceiling and listened the breathing of those around him. He made sure not to disturb his neighbors as he reached under his pillow and into a crack between the bunk's floorboard and the headboard. His fingers curled around the ring and he took it out. He looked at it, admiring how the black metal gleamed in the moonlight coming in through the cracks in the walls and the windows.

He knew that somewhere out there was the Warrior sent from the glen tribe and he had a good idea where.

_Soon,_ he thought as he listened to the sounds around him. However, until the time came he would wait. That wouldn't be a problem. A Warrior was good at waiting.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**Current Publicly Available Information 2: The Cadet Academy**

"_We sharpen the mind to sharpen the body, and we sharpen the body to sharpen the blade. With this in mind, we are able to turn the dull blades of a civilian into the sharp blade of a soldier." _-Author Unknown, _The Mission_

When a child reaches the age of twelve they have the option of either entering an apprenticeship with the blacksmith in any of the manufacturing towns, transferred to a farming community, or entering the military. The majority of humanity's children wish to enter the military, but few actually complete training. Those who are either expelled from the Academy or resign are sent to perform manual labor, such as clearing fields for farmers or mining ore in the mountains for the smiths. Those who graduate are able to join any of the three military divisions: the Garrison Regiment, the Survey Corps, or, for the top ten graduates of the six branches located behind Walls Maria and Rose, the Military Police.

Even though there is one Academy, it is divided into seven branches: six general and one specific. Three of the general branches are located behind Wall Maria and another three behind Wall Rose. The seventh is located behind Wall Sina and is only open to the children of nobility and the Royal Family. While six of the branches train cadets to be able to enter any of the three military branches, the Wall Sina branch is specifically formatted to train high-ranking officers and members of the Military Police and the Royal Guard.

Training in the Academy is divided between the Theoretical aspects of military life (such as the function of the omnidirectional maneuvering gear, logistics, and strategy) and Practical Exercises (combat, mental and physical fortitude, and use and maintenance of all gear). The final exam for the Academy combines both in the form of a practice mission. This is usually done in one of the more rugged areas behind the Walls although some schools may hold it outside of the Walls with proper supervisions by members of the Survey Corps and Garrison Regiments. Popular areas to hold such exams include the forests of giant trees, the quarries, and the mountains.

When a cadet graduates they enter into the military and, after a certain period of time, may return as Instructors in the Academy. The main book for an Instructor is _The Mission_, which goes into the disciplines that Instructors have a duty to pass on to cadets: fortitude, insight, and solidarity. _The Mission_ itself is an interesting text in that it is one of the few complete surviving works of pre-Human-Titan War literature and gives insight into what the culture of its author valued. However, since the oldest known copy was printed in 534, it has no insight into the Human-Titan War.

The main motto of the Cadet Academy is: "Sharpen the Mind. Sharpen the Body. Sharpen the Blade."

**A.N.: There you have it: the first chapter in the actual story in which some of the major players are introduced. Chapter 2 will deal more with Erwin and the other cadets of the 81****st**** Cadet Class. **

**If this were following the anime format, the opening song would be "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" by Linked Horizon or "Yamanaiame" by Hiroyuki Sawano while the closing song would be "So Ist Es Immer" by Hiroyuki Sawano.**

**The runes I chose to be on the black iron ring have very specific meanings in Nordic traditions.**

**Thurs (Modern Equivalent: th): Giant **

**Tyr (Modern Equivalent: t, d, nt, nd): the Norse god of law and heroic glory, Tyr, who lost a hand to Fenrir (the story is in **_**The Prose Edda**_** in the book **_**Gylfagginning**_**)**

**Feel free to review and comment.**


End file.
